Nurse Prentiss
by phoebe9509
Summary: I think the title pretty much says it all


Emily put the key into the hole and stepped into the apartment. She locked the door behind her then fixed her outfit and headed to the bedroom. She took a deep breath then opened the door and smiled when she saw her boss lying on his bed.

He sits up quickly when he sees her. "Prentiss! What are you doing here and what are you wearing?" He gulped.

Emily stood before him in a slutty nurse outfit that she got a costume store the year before. She loved watching the flush creep over Hotch. "Well sir, I heard you were sick so I decided to come over and be a good little nurse to make you feel better," she said with a smirk.

Hotch didn't know what was going on. He couldn't deny that Emily looked irresistible in that tight white outfit with her breasts trying to make a break out. His eyes roamed over her body starting at her legs, and made their way up. Her legs were creamy, and her thighs just begged to be touched by his hands. Hotch shook his head trying to clear it to get the fog out of his mind.

She reached into the bag she brought with her and pulled out a cotton gown and tossed it at him. "Go change into that." She demanded. All Hotch can do is nod and he got up and went into his bathroom to change.

He came back out and returned to sit on his bed. Emily had already taken her stethoscope out and had it wrapped around her neck which caused Hotch to look at it since it was resting in between her luscious breasts.

Emily stepped closer to him and listened to his heartbeat. She smirked at him when she heard how fast his heart was beating. She was having an affect on him and she was glad, because if she had dressed up in this ridiculous outfit to have him turn her away she was going to kill herself.

"Well Mr. Hotchner, I need to examine your genitals and prostate so can you lie back on the bed?" Emily had no idea if this was how things happened at the doctors but she didn't hear him complaining.

Emily lifted the gown and smiled. She cupped his heavy balls, testing the weight and balance. "Both are of equal size, and there's nothing out of the ordinary," she told him.

Emily then took a hold of his cock. She notices that it's swelling slightly, and she suspected he must be quite embarrassed, because his face is red and his eyes are squeezed shut. "It's okay if you feel some sexual pleasure," she says. "It's natural. I'll try to be completely neutral about it all." Emily lied, he was so beautiful, and as she watched his cock twitch, her pussy got wet. God, I'd love to fuck his brains out, but she had to restrain herself. After all she was a 'professional.' Then she thought to herself, what the hell am I thinking? The hell with professionalism. I'm going to enjoy myself."

"I need to check your genitals for abnormalities," Emily says, grasping his cock and squeezing. It got harder, and Hotch looked quite disquieted, and maybe a little amused.

"Okay, do your worst," he said.

My worst? She squeezed again, and now his cock is about half-erect. Emily is reveling in the fact that her hand can do that to him. She cupped his balls in the other hand and slowly stroked his cock from base to tip. She could hear his long sigh as he raised his knees and adjusted his hips on the table.

Hotch's cock grew as she stroked him. When she tore her gaze away from his beautiful member, she looked into his eyes and found him staring at her, his lids half closed. He licked his lips. She kept stroking. "I like what you're doing," he said in a husky tone.

"I like it too," she whispered, as she manipulated his cock and balls. He was fully erect now, but she wasn't ready for him to come. "I need to check your prostate." He looked wary. "It's really important." She said. For me, and for you. "Have you ever had a thorough prostate exam before?"

"No," he said.

"Trust me," Emily said. "It won't hurt." She lowered her voice. "Quite the opposite, actually." Slowly, with his eyes watching her intently, she put on a pair of latex gloves from her bag, smoothing the white plastic over each finger. As he watched her, his cock moved of its own volition. He's aroused and hungry for more.

When her gloves are on, she squeezed a large dollop of lubricating gel on her fingers and rubbed it over his anus. "This won't hurt," she said again. "Just relax." She pressed her index finger against his opening and placed the palm of her other hand on his lower abdomen. She can feel his muscle contract, reflexively trying to keep her finger out. They can't, and slowly her finger penetrates his rear opening. Gradually she pushed deeper and his cock leapt to attention, growing as hard as it can.

With her finger deep inside his ass, she licked her lips and took his cock into her mouth. She kept thrusting in and out of his ass while she sucked deeply, then withdrew from his cock. She coordinated her movements so she pulled out of his ass as she sucked his cock into her mouth. He's being penetrated or penetrating with each stroke. Soon, he can wait no longer, and she feels small contractions deep in his anus. Then her mouth filled with his come.

Emily is in her bed, with her fingers working on her crotch. As Hotch comes in her fantasy, she comes in reality. It's such a powerful dream that it makes her come every time. "God I love my fantasies," she gushed to herself.


End file.
